


Prayers

by Crossroads_Castiel



Series: No One Needs to Know [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: 12x18 CodaDean prays to Castiel, worried as to his absence and lack of communication.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a ficlet of Dean after 12x18 going along with our series. Short and no smut...I'm sorry :( These Castielless episodes have left me dead inside!!

Dean lay back on his bed, the frozen steak still clutched to his face and the half empty whiskey bottle in the other. He stared up at the concrete ceiling, arguing with himself. He always felt dumb praying to Cas. Hell, he’d never been one for prayer to God, before OR after he knew he was real. He believed in Castiel, and the phone wasn’t working. So he prayed….

_Listen, Cas, I’m praying okay? You’re not answering my calls or texts, and…Hell, I don’t even know if you hear prayers anymore. You never told me if you heard me in prison so…Anyway…I don’t know what the Hell is going on with you. I don’t think your dead. I don’t think your hurt. My gut tells me you’ve gone and done something stupid. Something you probably think is for the greater good, like you always do. Whatever it is, talk to me before you do something stupid….please. I….I slept with a waitress the other night. I was mad and worried….and there’s really no excuse except that I wanted to hurt you like your radio silence is hurting me. I wanted to forget for just a little while. I wanted that sinking pit in my stomach to go away. It didn’t help. So now we’ve probably both gone and done something stupid but at least I’m telling you right? If your mad…come and tell me you are. Let’s fight it out. Just stop the damn silent treatment when I hadn’t done anything to deserve it till now.  
Sam says you’re probably fine. He seems to forget all the trouble you’ve gotten into. Lucifer, Naomi, I mean you know…..I just want to know you’re okay. If you don’t want us to be a thing anymore…I get it, but send me a text for Christ’s sake. You’re making me sound like a rejected tween and I’m kinda pissed about it. No..I’m really pissed about it. I fought a god…lower case g...today and my face hurts and I’m drunk and feeling pissed. The steak I’m using for an ice pack is starting to dethaw and the whiskey ain’t helping the throbbing. Up side…I think your beating hurt more so be proud. You pack more of a punch than Moloch, god of sacrifice.  
I’m tired of being ignored, Cas. You’re family….I love you, regardless of what you’ve done or you’re doing. Get your shit together and come home and let’s fight this out, or we don’t have to fight at all. I’ll apologize for what I did and you can apologize for ignoring us when we needed you and then we can forget everything else if you want. I won’t cling to the past if you won’t. See? I’m capable of growth…Come on, Cas…_

Dean stared at his phone on the comforter beside him. He willed it to flash, blink, ring….anything! Damn it. Maybe he really was in trouble and here he’d gone and fucked somebody else as revenge when he could be dead. Fuck. He chugged the rest of the whiskey and threw the bottle at his closed door, swearing loudly at Cas as it hit and shattered to pieces.

Sam sat in the library, his feet propped up on an empty chair. He winced as he heard the bottle shatter but he didn’t rise. He knew Dean was worried and if he barged in and made a scene Dean was capable of starting a fight with him just to blow off steam. He sighed, raked his hands through his hair, and texted Castiel himself too. Maybe something _had_ happened to him.


End file.
